disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Cedric the Sorcerer/Gallery
Images of Cedric the Sorcerer from Sofia the First. Concept Art Cedric model sheets 1.jpg|Model sheets by Connor Flynn Cedric model sheets 2.jpg Cedric model sheets 3.jpg Cedric model sheets 4.jpg Cedric model sheets 5.jpg Cedric model sheets 6.jpg Cedric model sheets 7.jpg The Floating Palace concept 1.png|Sea Monster concept Early Cedric concept.jpg Screenshots Season One Cedric and Wormwood.jpg|Cedric and his spell book Cedric29.png Once Upon a Princess imaginary wristwatch.jpg Cedric10.png Cedric and Wormwood08.png Cedric and Wormwood09.png CedricGoodwinWinifred.png Cedric03.jpg Screen Shot 2013-04-11 at 6.01.42 PM.png|Sofia hugs Cedric Goodwin&Winifred03.jpg Cedric16.png Cedric and Wormwood17.jpg Sofia and Cedric in Cedric's Apprentice.png Cedric and Wormwood12.jpg Cedric23.png Cedric24.png Image-5C4E 5246D251.jpg Wormwood-laughs-at-Cedric.png Tea-for-Too-Many-25.png|Cedric with a ribbon on his head Cedric and Wormwood21.png Cedric27.png Cedric09.png Image-E41E 525ACB09.jpg Cedric as a Sea Monster.png|Cedric as a Sea Monster The-Floating-Palace-39.png Season Two Two-Princesses-and-a-Baby-13.png|"That's losing my patience spell!" Two-Princesses-and-a-Baby-15.png Two-Princesses-and-a-Baby-31.png cedric dazzled.png Cedric and Sascha 2.png|Cedric has a crush on Sascha (aka Miss Nettle) Cedric03.JPG The-Enchanted-Feast-13.png Sofia and Cedric - The Enchanted Feast 2.png Enchanted-Science-Fair-13.png Enchanted-Science-Fair-26.png Enchanted-Science-Fair-27.png King-for-a-Day-11.png King-for-a-Day-36.png|"My wand!" King-for-a-Day-58.jpg When-You-Wish-Upon-a-Well-10.jpg When You Wish Upon a Well 33.jpg When You Wish Upon a Well 6.jpg Sofia-the-Second-10.png Sofia-the-Second-25.png|"Did Princess Sofia just trick me?" Sofia-the-Second-33.png|"If there is anything little girls like more than cupcakes, it's BUNNIES!" Sofia and Cedric in Mystic Meadows 2.png Mystic-Meadows-42.png Mystic-Meadows-31.png Mystic-Meadows-19.png Mystic-Meadows-18.png|"Mummy, not in front of the troops" Mystic-Meadows-6.png Mystic-Meadows-11.png Mystic-Meadows-12.png Mystic-Meadows-13.png Sofia and Cedric 3.png Sofia and Cedric - Mystic Meadows 7.png Sofia and Cedric - Mystic Meadows 1.png Winter's-Gift-37.png Sofia and Cedric Wassilia 7.png Sofia and Cedric Wassilia 9.png The-leafsong-festival-13.png The-leafsong-festival-11.png The-leafsong-festival-8.png 45. Substitute Cedric (17) feat. Cedric.png Sorcerersecret.png|Cedric as a little boy Mustachecedric.jpg episode-substitute cedric.jpg Greylock buzzes Cedric.png|Cedric gets buzzed by Greylock IvyCedric1.jpg Sidekick-Clio-25.png Season Three CedricGood 4.png CedricGood 5.png Vlcsnap-2015-09-22-09h46m07s255.png|I'll have a be-nice-binge, although it makes me cringe CedricGood 11.png CedricGood 14.png|"The spell only works if you close your eyes." The Fliegel Has Landed 2.png The Fliegel Has Landed 4.png The Fliegel Has Landed 9.png The Fliegel Has Landed 18.png The Fliegel Has Landed 20.png Gone-with-the-Wand-18.png Gone-with-the-Wand-51.png Gone-with-the-Wand-55.png Gone-with-the-Wand-13.png|Meeting his idol, Merlin Gone-with-the-Wand-15.png Gone-with-the-Wand-16.png Sofia the First - Like Merlin.jpg Gone-with-the-Wand-71.png Gone-with-the-Wand-72.png Gone-with-the-Wand-21.png Hexley Hall 1.png Hexley Hall 4.png Hexley Hall 5.png Hexley Hall 6.png Hexley Hall 7.png Hexley Hall 8.png Season Four Day of the Sorcerers 1.png Through The Looking Back Glass 1.png Through The Looking Back Glass 5.png Through The Looking Back Glass 8.png Through The Looking Back Glass 14.png Through The Looking Back Glass 17.png In Cedric We Trust 21.jpg In Cedric We Trust 1.png In Cedric We Trust 22.jpg In Cedric We Trust 13.jpg In Cedric We Trust 2.png In Cedric We Trust 3.png In Cedric We Trust 4.png Wormwood betraying Cedric.png|Cedric betrayed by Wormwood, who tells him he isn't happy about his master turning over a new leaf and abandons him to work for a new master who's evil. In Cedric We Trust 8.jpg|Mistakenly caught with the crown In Cedric We Trust 23.jpg In Cedric We Trust 24.jpg In Cedric We Trust 11.jpg FR Cedric gives Sofia a tiara.png|Cedric gives Sofia a new tiara FR Cedric furious to see Wormwood again.png|"Wormwood! You traitorous turn beak!" FR Cedric & the others decide to save Enchancia.png|"Save Enchancia! Tally ho!" FR Cedric uses his wand to supress Wormwood.png|"You worm! Facio cagium!" FR Cedric satisfied after defeating Wormwood.png|Cedric grunts in pure satisfaction after caging the treacherous Wormwood FR Cedric summoning his parents.jpg|"Father! Mummy! Come to me! The princess needs you!" FR Cedric praised by Roland.png|Cedric praised by Roland for saving Sofia. FR Roland dubs Cedric the Great.png|Roland dubs Cedric "the Great". FR Cedric geniunely touched.png|"Thank you, Your Majesty!' FR Cedric returns Sofia her amulet.png|"I believe this belongs to you Princess." Printed Media Sofia's Magic Lesson 10.jpg Sofia's Magic Lesson 9.jpg Sofia's Magic Lesson 8.jpg Sofia's Magic Lesson 7.jpg Sofia's Magic Lesson 6.jpg Sofia's Magic Lesson 5.jpg Sofia's Magic Lesson 4.jpg Sofia's Magic Lesson 3.jpg Sofia's Magic Lesson 2.jpg Sofia's Magic Lesson 1.jpg The Enchanted Feast book02.jpg The Enchanted Feast book01.jpg The Enchanted Feast book03.jpg The Enchanted Feast book04.jpg The Enchanted Feast book05.jpg The Enchanted Feast book06.jpg The Enchanted Feast book07.jpg A-Magical-Match-5.png Miscellaneous cedricthesorcerer.jpg cedricmodel.png Cedricarmstogether.png We Can See Friday from Here!.jpg Cedric the sorcerer.png Cedric’s puppet.png|Cedric’s puppet in the Sofia the First live on stage show. DISNEY 0215b-380x211.jpg Category:Character galleries Category:Sofia the First galleries